Something More
by PimpNinjaVannah
Summary: More Supes/Bats! Bruce is just a collage goin kid, but he also happens to be Bruce Wayne, millionare child and heart throb! Course, his best friend, country boy Clark Kent doesnt see him like that... so what DOES he see him as? Whoo! Such a sucky summary! Bruces parents are still alive and M rated for smut n drinking! Hopefully I can finish this one! RRA and plz enjoy
1. Chapter 1

I've never, _ever_ seen Clark Kent like I see him tonight, at this moment. Probably in the morning, I wont remember this picture, mainly at the fact that I'm shit-faced. But somewhere in mind, I'll remember the bright, drunk, funny, still smart even if his words are slurred, and... and goddamn adorable guy, my best friend, sitting in front of me, with what must be thee fruitess drink I've ever seen.

"What in _the hell_ are you drinkin?" I smile, yelling over the blaring music and dragging his wide baby blue eyes behind his brown thinned framed glasses to me. "I-" he covers his mouth and burps. "I have no fucking idea! It's really good though!" he yells over the music with his lopsided, drunken smile. He places the pink/red liquid filled glass on the table and slides it over to me. I laugh and shake my head. "No. No way." I guess he can hear me 'cause I see him nod and mouth the words _'Yes, yes way.'_

I, drunk and not wanting to get up and re-fill my drink also not being able to deny that damn smile, pick up the drink and take a sip. _'Holy shit!'_

"What is this and how can I replace this with my blood?!" I yell over the music, staring at the the feverishly nodding mixed haired(his hair is raven but sometimes his hair turns brown, copper, and even red) head. "Right!? I totally forgot what its called though!" After that blazing smile he gave me, the only thing I can clearly see that's not a blurr of colors is me and Clark bursting back in my apartment.

"B-but ya know, they were really...starin at you Brucey~!" Clark pinches my cheek as he leans on my chest. "I dont think so..." I steady myself against the now closed door, watching Clarks navy eyes. "I thi-ink they were l-looking at you.." I mumble, blushing a bit. "Really?" his face flushes a little more(if possible). "W-Were _you_...staring at me?" I sober up a little and look shockingly down at Clark's... well head, since his face is buried in my chest. I gulp and let my body take over as I wrap my arms around his slim waist.

"Yes." he looks up at me and the next minute, I have his legs wrapped around my waist and his back against the door. "Nhh.." he moans, wrapping his arms around my neck and running his long, pale fingers through my hair.

"B-Bruce..." he huffs and my mind fuzzes, but not from drinks. I slowly dip in and merge my lips with his, growling slightly at the sudden spark that sets off between our lips. I break away and watch his face. "Cl-Clark..." I whisper, taking my free hand and pushing his glasses to the top of his head. "Bruce" he whispers back, grabbing my hand and tracing his lips with my hand.

The rest... is nakedness, moans, screaming, bites, thrusting and sleep.

* * *

"Ooooh god..." I groan painfully and loudly, my hands immediately grabbing my head as I remain laying down. "What... happened?" I ask aloud to myself, looking at my naked chest. _'I dragged Clark to a bar'_

_Flashback_

_"Mama Kent aint gunna too happy." Clark shuffles on his feet as we arrive at the bar._

_"I know. She'll probably skin me alive. Now get in."_

End of flashback

_'we both got wasted... then we came back here and-'_

"Owwwwwww..." a small childish yet equally painful groan comes from the small bump under my blanket next to me. My eyes snap to the bump as it starts wiggle around. _'I had amazing sex with Clark... I just screwed my best friend! LITERARY!'_ I gulp as I close my eyes. _'Maybe I-I picked up a girl...'_ I crack one eye open to see the crack of sunlight hit the person's(ITS NOT CLARK DAMMMIT!) hair, making it a shinny brown. "B-Bruce?"

_'Fuck me sideways!' _I fully open my eyes to very confused face of one Clark Kent.


	2. Chapter 2

"K..Kent?" I whisper, trying not to scare him. He's always been a bundle of nerves, yet he looks calm. Maybe he doesnt remember and I can explain why we're naked and in bed. "I..it was you?! I had the best sex ever with you?!" he squeaks before I get a word out. "Clark listen-Wait, best sex?" I smirk, suddenly forgetting our situation. "Well... I mean..." he blushes and turns away. Me and Clark, even if he is a bit of a geek, we've probably gotten laid more then a tile store and that little comment...

_'Your not gay! You like women! Pussy and tits, not abs and dicks!'_ I shake my head. "We were drunk." the words arent mine, their Clarks, whose now holding my blanket close to his chest.

"Y-yeah.. _Really_ drunk." I agree, sitting up with him. I see him flinch as he sit up and it reminds me...

_'His ass was so nice~ He sounded so sweet...' _I lick my lips as an animal raw lust tells me to pounce him over and over. "Doesnt mean... we cant do it again..." its was soft, almost nonexistent but it was there. And oddly enough, with no hesitation

"Yes. God yes." i blurt, turning my head to look at him. "So..." he trails off and I cant seem to place whats in his voice. "We both know neither of us are gay and... we're best friends since daycare... its perfectly normal to have a type of attraction to each other. It's not like we're in love with each other, this is just sexual tension." I nod in agreement with myself. "A-and we just need to get it out of our system. So... I purpose something. Until everything is out of our bodies, we're BFWB's." Clark locks eyes with me. "Huh?"

"Best Friends With Benefits." he smiles and I smile. "I like that!" I flip and tower above him.

"Ready for a sober round 2?" I growl in his ear. "Hell fuckin YES!" he wraps his arms around my neck and we play it from the top.

* * *

Today is the third week since our little agreement. Clark sometimes texts me at night and he'll come over or I go past his apartment and we fuck. But we still hang out like always. It's still normal. We go to the movies, we visit my parents manor, we take our collage classes(we only have 3, me studying electrical engineering and he studying media and news, so we get to spend more time with each other anyways),we whistle at girls, he's my wingman, and I'm his. Though... ever since I've been sleeping with Clark, I really havent been _inside_ anyone else. I dont feel the need I guess. And no, i'm not going to admit randomly I'm in love with him like in those cheesy movies Ma watches in the built in theater back at the mansion. I have no nor do I harbor any romantic feelings towards boy scout Clark 'Smallville' Kent. He's my best friend, and for now, turned fuck buddy...o-only til we get all of this out of our systems!

That's all.

Nothing more, nothing less, just-

"F-Faster!"

_so fucking amazing!_

My poor bed groans under me and Clarks weight as I continue to bang the shit out of him. "Clark!" I growl, dropping my head in the crook of his neck but not losing any speed.

"Goddammit!" he moans loudly, throwing his head back as I smirk. "S-Such a mouth boy scout..." I lick a trail from his collar bone to his Adam's apple, and back down to his pulse point. It's hammering so violently, that if I wasnt literary fucking him within an inch of his life, I'd think he's having a heart attack. I pull away and prop myself up with my already weak arms. I watch and his hands slip from around my neck to gripping my red satin sheets behind him til his knuckles turn white. "B-Bruce...! Fu...fuck me!" his slim body heaves with every tremor, breath, moan, gasp, scream, meowl and every other kind of sound Clark makes as I thrust in and out of his foreverly tight ass. "O...Okay" I chuckle breathlessly and snap my hips up. "Hnnggah! he gasps and arches his back, trying to get me to do it again.

I see him struggle to open one eye and I lean closer to him. Usually we dont kiss but I cant help it. So I'm feeling a little frisky. Well compared to the fact I have his ass dangling from the edge of my bed, the only thing holding him up his my cock and pelvis bone which is blending so perfectly with his bell shaped ass for the simply manovour of placing on knee on the bed as I still fuck him, maybe the kiss is just common curtsey. I put my weight on from my palms to my right elbow as I run my fingers through his sweat soaked hair and yank his head back roughly, smashing his lips with mine. My tongue leaves none of his mouth uncovered, retrieving every sweet, lime/lemon/peach taste in him. Apparently, that's all it takes and he cums between our stomachs, tighting his muscles around me. My thrusts become uneven as I continue to swallow his screams but I open one eye to see his eyes screwed shut and his face so beautiful. I groan again and within a couple of more thrusts, I empty myself inside him, losing all feeling in my arms and legs and falling next to him.

"Wow..." I hear him whisper. I gulp my air full of lungs and wait til the rushing sound of blood slowly fades out of my ears.

"Yeah..." everytime I fuck Clark, I have thee most mind blowing orgasms. Ever. I pull out and he winces a little. "I didnt even touch you..." I chuckle a little. He pouts slightly then smiles.

"Now...cum is dripping on your rug...ha.." Clark weakly laughs, his dark baby blue eyes turning to look at me. "I could clean that up." he blushes and I know he gets it. "What? To make a bigger mess, probably not where we start which is here?" I look around the bed room, not moving my head from him. "When'd we get from the living room to in here?" I ask, only vaguely remembering us starting this on the sofa.

"Have no idea..." I move my leg and he slides to the floor with a small 'oof!'. I smile as he shakingly stands and stumbles to the bathroom. "Imma clean up then we grab a bite to eat?" I nod, watching him smile and his baby blue eyes sparkle. "I'll make somethin. Maybe... we can stay in tonight?" Even without realizing it, we sound like a couple. "I...I'd like that Bats." I smile at the nickname. "You've been calling me that since grade-school!" I call after him as he disappears into the bedroom bathroom. _"Since you brought that caged bat in for Show-n-Tell and you got so excited!" _he yells back over the running water. "Yeah, well at least I didnt wear a different Superman shirt every day, Supes!" I can almost hear his pout over my laughter and the water. _"The Man Of Steel is awesome!" _I nod and shakingly stand. "Sure! Whatever you say!" I hear his protective grumbles but their drowned out by the water. I head to the kitchen and look in the fridge. _'Empty. Great...'_

I sigh and pick up the phone. _"Morning, Noon and Night Delivery! How may we make your day?"_ Wally West picks up the phone. "Walls, I need a favor."

_"Is this..? Well, I'll be! Bruce Wayne!"_

I smile at one of my closest friends(and my ex, yes but he was the only) voice. "It's nice to hear you again." his real sweet laugh reminds me of his softly freckled face, fiery red hair and his dark turquoise green eyes. Thats why I made him an exception. Then he found Hal Jordan and I really happy for him, then we deiced we'd stay close friends. _"You too Brucey! Where've you been?"_

"uhh" I look towards my bedroom and listen to the soft humming join the water flow. "Ya know, here and there."

_"Well, I know you aint call to catch up, which shame on you, so whats your order?"_ I laugh.

"Straight to the point huh? Mind sending two" I look at the door once more. "Eh, make that four bacon, egg and cheese's?" I hear the far away scribbling on a notepad. _"Kay, anything to drink?"_

_"Doctor_ _Pepper!"_ I growl at the familiar other chiming voice on the line that isnt Wally.

"Clark!" I yell, gaining a laugh and a non-trust worthy 'Sorry!'. I sigh, yet a smile tugs at the corners of my lips. _"Was that Clark?"_

"Yeah..." Wally was never dumb. No matter what anyone thought. _"So you admit it?"_ I pull the phone away from my ear and give it a confusing look before placing it back to my ear.

"Admit what?"

_"Well two things. 1) you love Clark, and you always have and 2)your gay."_

I cant believe this!

"I'm not gay!" I hiss, clenching my hands into fist on the counter, hitting said counter softly.

"And I dont 'love' Clark!" I whisper, sparing a glance at my room door. "We... we just need to get this outta of our system." I hear Wally tsk. _"You didnt learn a thing from our realtionship did you? You like guys Bruce. It's okay. And even when we we're going out, Clark was always on your mind, you were always texting him, talking to him, talking about him or going some where with him."_

I shake my head, trying not to let any of what Wally's saying even be considered. "No okay! Just... Give me a Doctor Pepper and a-"

_"A coffee, 2 sugers, cream and no milk." _Clark... Instead of yelling at him again, I nodd my head, not taking my eyes off of the counter surface. "Y-yeah..." I can practically hear Wallys all-knowing smile. _"Will do~ Home?"_

"Harvey's 'Den's, apartment 8E. How much is that?"

_"Lets call this a... 'Promise Gift'"_

"Whats my promise?" I ask, smiling a litte. _"We get together, you, Clark, me and Hal. One night."_ I sigh and tilt my head. "I'll try..."

_"No! No try, do!"_

_"Okay,okay! How about-"_

_"Next month!"_

I snap my head at Clark, leaning on my bedroom door way with my room phone in his hand. "_Okay then! See ya next month!"_ And with that, the line goes dead and me and Clark hang up. "Nice homecooked breakfast. Here naked Bat." I catch my Superman(Yeah I got them) sweats as Clark flings them at me. "Ha ha ha. Thanks..." I mutter,watching Clark trail over in-

"Are those my Batman sweats?" He nods as he walks over to the other side of the counter and sits. "Yep." I cant but smile at the actual meaning for us.

_'Oh no...'_

I smile and laugh as our hands find each other's over the counter and entwine.

_'This is bad...'_

My heart is pounding and I feel light headed.

_'Nonono...'_

I cant pull my eyes away from his soft smile, his raven hair or his beautiful sky blue eyes.

_'The feeling in my stomach... it's still normal but...'_

My eyes widen as something clenchs in my stomach.

_'Something more'_


	3. Chapter 3

Clark POV

"Hey Ma, hey Louis!" I call as I slip in the house, trying to look as normal as possible. _"In here Clark!"_ I hear my sister, Louis call from the small country like living room. _'Its smaller then Bruce's but his has a more... future home feel to it.'_ So your probably wondering my thoughts on this bang buddy deal with Mr. 18 year old playboy Bruce Wayne.

I

Absou-fucking-lootly

LOVE IT!

So Bruce probably doesnt know I'm gay or that I'm in love with him. Also yeah, I'm in love with my rich best friend. But...I guess after seeing how different he is from the normal rich boy... I dont know, just he's... him. He wasnt snotty when we met sometimes in the park, like most of the kids around here was, rich or not. This was before we started going to daycare together. It wasnt until I really started to like him, did I realize he was in the Wayne family. Mean... I kinda sorta stole his papers with his heading on it when we were friends in 3 grade(yep girls freaked me out back then too but I think I hold the biggest record for gay guy banging girls) and when I finally let him finish writing it, I spotted the name _Wayne_.

He didnt come in the school with that last name duh, or he wouldnt be in a regular public school. I guess he slipped and wrote his real last name and... I kinda freaked.

_"Your Bruce Wayne!?"_

Maybe I fainted after saying that...well, yelling it.

"Hello! Snap outta it!" I blink and come to focus on my sister, Louis. "What were _you_ thinking about?" I blush and look away, mainly in guilt. "Have you seen my Brucey?" she asks and the guilt builds. "Uhmmmm yeah..." I rub the back of my neck. "H-he's sick. Said to tell you...he misses you." I lie as push my glasses up the the bridge of my nose, though they werent falling, and I swallow the lump in my throut. Truth is, Bruce hasnt mentioned my sister/ his on hold girlfriend. Besides the fact that he said they were seeing other people(and hearing Louis cry all night over it), I even forgot they had been going out...

B-But their seeing other people so...why do I feel so horrible?

"R-really?!" She's so happy...

"Yeah..." I sigh and head to Mama Kent in her rocking chair. "Hey mama." I kiss her cheek. "Hey hun. Whats wrong with my little hero?" I shake my head. It has always been hard lying to Ma. "Nothin Ma just... thinkin." it wasnt a total lie, which could possibly pass. But it would only make me feel worse if it did..

"If you say so." she eyes me a little longer before she turns back to the TV. "You hungry?" Ma asks. "No, not really. Thanks ma." I run to my room(Ma kept my room in place for whenever I 'get tired of being a big boy')upstairs, not saying another word. I close my door and lean against it, sighing as I fall to the floor. _'How can I do this? Trick sis? Lie to ma? Lie to Bruce?'_ I hold my head in my hands. I love 'im...but my family is important

In a way, he _is_ family, our families are as close as two seperate families can be... I even faintly remember my Aunt marrying his Uncle. _'No one ever got in trouble for keeping their mouth shut. I know Bruce'll tell her-'_

_"WHAT?!"_

Louis! I run downstairs and see my sister crying on the sofa next to Ma. "What happened?" I ask, sitting next to Louis. "Br-Bruce...bro...-broke up with me!" I gap at her.

"Did he s-say...why?" I breath out. "H...he said we need time apart... I think he's seeing someone."

* * *

BPOV

I hang up the phone as I sigh and continue to lay in my bed. "Why" I ask myself aloud. "did I do that?!" though the last thing on my mind is Louis. Right now, I'm thinking about Clark and his bright smile. It's been 8 months since we started this and...

Fuck me, I fell for the clumsy idiot.

As much as I told myself 'No! This is just sex!' I found myself cuddling with after sex, kissing him more during sex, kissing him randomly, holding his hand, watching him sleep...

I grab a pillow and groan into it. "Fuck me fuck me fuck me! What am I suppose to tell him when I see him?! 'I'm sorry I dumped your sister, but after 8 months of fucking your brains out, I want you to be my boyfriend'?!" I yell in my pillow. I go limp and actually think about it.

"Wha-What am I saying!? Clark is far from gay!..And me too dammitt!" I groan again. "Oh why me?"

_ZZZZZZ_

I feel my phone vibrate. _'Please dont be him, please dont be him please dont be him.'_ I peak from under the pillow at the still vibrating phone in my hand.

**_Clark-Babe_**

Shit me! Okay Brucey, play it cool, play it fucking ice cube, Mr. Freeze cool... I need to change his caller ID back to just 'Clark'...

"Hey Kent, whats up?" I answer as calmy as I can. _"Dont 'whats up' me! What happened?"_

"With what?" I feign confusion. _"With my sister!"_ even when he's mad I just wanna grab him and smother him. My heart flutters as I stutter an answer. "Look, she's...a good girl and will probably be ending up a good wife. Just not for me." I hear him about to yell. "Not right now."

_'Not ever.'_

_"Okay. But you need to come over and talk to her."_

I sigh. "Okay."

_Not!_

"I will. But first, you need to come over. Maybe for dinner?" the mood lightens and I can tell he's smiling. _"Fine. But your gunna hafta talk to Louis."_

"See you at 8?" he's still smiling.

_"See you at eight."_

I close the phone and smile. _'I have to tell him. Or else I'll feel so guilty and just to make him, and not to mention Mrs. Kent, happy, I'll end up being his brother-in-law.'_ I smile at the exact oppisite thought; Me being Louis brother-in-law.

'Wait! Marriage!? What the fuck!?'

"Fuck me sideways!"

* * *

"Hey Clark." I smile as I open my apartment door to Clarks pouty face. "Dont 'hi' me! You were suppose to pass by after we got off!" I tilt my head. "Was I? I thought we agreed I'd talk to her, not set a date for it." I smirk as he blushes and crosses his arms.

"W-Well... I just-"

"Assumed. Which you do an awful lot." I move aside and bow slightly. "Would you like to come in, Kent?" He opens his mouth, letting out incorherent sounds, pushes his glasses up then he finally downcast his head and nods. He walks in and I close the door. "D-Did you actually _make_ this?" I nod and walk to stand next to him, a couple of feet from the fancyly decorated, candle lit table. "Yep. Food and everything. I just thought you deserve a home cooked meal, since I always promise." I shrug but I could feel the heat rise to my face.

"It's beautiful..." he mumurs and god... I cant help but stare at him. The soft candle light fire dances off his smooth snowy skin, his bright baby blue eyes shining... He's amazing. "Yeah it is..."

"B-Bruce?" I blink and I guess he caught me staring. "Sorry K-Kent. Lets eat!" I laugh nervously as I drag him to the table.

Dinner goes smoothly; I dont stutter for the rest of it, we talk and laugh and the conversation flows. No tension, no akwardness, as if this is the way it _supposed to be._

"That wasnt funny Clark." I mumble, cutting into my steak. "It was! You looked so cute!"

"I was asleep and Dick is an asshole."

"Dont forget Jason had helped."

"Both of the little assholes..."

"The bunny suit thing was a good idea though." I look up at Clark's smile. "My brother's are both-"

"Assholes?" I smile and nod. "Yep."

"They had to learn from somewhere." I narrow my eyes at him. "Yeah, you!" he fakes a gasp.

"Why I never! How could I have taught your little brothers such things?"

"Cause you would come around and show them tricks like when someone's asleep, put their hand in warm water-"

"How was I suppose to know they'd try that on you?"

"How were you _not_ suppose to know?" Clark smiles slyly and leans back in his chair. "Touche."

"You dont know what that means." I smirk. "Neither do you." I lean in my chair and nod. "Touche." We have our own little staring contest and we both start laughing. His laugh, his bright smile...

"Clark... There's something I need to tell you." I see him tilt his head, which he only does when he's either confused or giving his famous crooked smile. "Sure Bru-bru. What's up?" I sigh and as non-cheesey as I wanted to make this, I grab his hand from across the table. "I think...- No what I was gunna say was uhmmm... I broke up with your sister because... Wait no thats not how I wanted to start..Ughh." I groan and shake my head.

"Bruce?" his heart is hammering. I can feel the pulse under my fingers in wrist go crazy. That makes two of us. "Me and your sister will never get married so I guess I lied to you over the phone. I dont wanna marry her and I dont think I ever will want to marry her because I may be in love with someone else... I'm in love with... I-I'm... in love with y-you." I cant tell whether I just screamed or what, my heart is pounding in my ears and I cant hear myself. Everything's quiet, but I'm pretty sure he can hear my heartbeat like I can hear his. His palms are starting to sweat, or maybe it's mine. I cant see his eyes, the glare of the candlelight on his glasses arent helping.

"Clark? Dammit say something Kent!" I growl, giving his hand a light squeeze. Before I know what's going on, Clark climbs over the table and wraps his arms around my neck. I wrap my arms around him, trying not to topple over. Ignoring the dropped, snuffed out candle and plates on the floor, I hug Clark close. I feel the vibrations on my neck from Clark but I cant hear him.

"You know I cant hear you right?" he picks up his head enough to my ear, and I can actually hear him sniffle. "I asked, do you really love me?" I laugh and kiss his ear. "Your such a girl. I love you boy scout." He starts to nibble on my neck. "Prove it." he purrs in my ear then pulls away enough for me to see his eyes. The dark now navy blue eyes, still shine-y with fresh tears, twinkle with a devilish want. _'Self control, self control self control...'_

"Or are you a big chicken" he brushes his lips against mines. "Master Bruce?" I groan at the title and his sweet, intoxicating breath mingling on my lips. I cant hold on. I grab him and throw him back against the table. "Say it again." I growl, towering over him.

"Master Bruce~" he purrs loudly, wrapping his arms around my neck once again and smashing my lips with his. He wraps his legs around my waist, pulling me deeper between his legs and flushing his body against mine. We break away for breath, but I cant just let him lay there when he was begging can I? I attack his neck and inhale the smell of cheap apple-wood soap and twindled hay from his family farm. My brain starts to fizzle and I bite into his neck, hard enough to draw blood. "Yessssssss!" he hisses throwing his head back, making the blood run down his slender neck. I lap at the blood and groan at the sweet taste. I may make fun of him for being a hippy most of the time and pulling out fruits at random times, but holy Batman, Nightwing and Robin does his blood taste amazing.

_'I can be his personal vampire.' _I smirk at the thought and pull away from his neck to look at the purple/blue bruise start to form on his neck. "Your _mine_." I growl in his ear, chuckling as he feverishly nods and turns to look at me. "All yours. But dont let tonight fool you" he gives me a sly smile, his chest still heaving. "Your mine too Brucey boy." I smirk bigger. "Really now?"

"Damn ri-h-hey!" he yelps as I pick him up off the table and throw him over my shoulder. "Ok. But tonight" I throw him against my new green sheets. "is my night. So" I slam my room door closed with my foot. _"lets see the Man Of Steel in action."_


End file.
